Who's Your Favorite, America?
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: Bored at a meeting, Prussia asks America's states: Out of all of their different Dad's, which has America loved the most? Warning: Lots of OC states?


Fifth meeting in New York. City that never sleeps, but Prussia was about to go crazy from sitting there all day. Most of the nations were here. Just one missing. The nation hosting this meeting, America. But it seems that all his states were here, however. They were cheering for 'big brother New York', so it seemed.

"That American is late!" Prussia declared from his seat.

"Yea... We noticed, Bruder." Germany said from his seat next to him. His younger brother was reading a magazine to cure his boredom. Prussia considered reading over his shoulder until he saw that it was an article on new types of medicine. Boring! Why would they make a magazine on pills anyways...?

Looking back at the states, he thought of an idea. "Hey~!" He called to get their attention. One or two turned around to face him. Oregon and Washington, if he remembered correctly. "Hey!" He called louder and most of the states looked at him. "I have a question~!"

"Yes?" New York responded. "If you have a question, please ask it already. Time is money, you know!" The teenage boy checked his watch as if to exaggerate. Prussia didn't understand why the boy was in such a rush. Especially at his age.

"America is all of your's dad, right?"

"Of course!" New Jersey piped up. "He's the most amazing dad ever!" He said with a glint in his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...if you'd let me finish." Prussia said with a roll of eyes. "I know that America is only one half of your parents. Most of you have a different half, right?" The states exchanged a glance with each other and then nodded.

"What's your point?" California asked in a semi-annoyed tone.

"Well if that's the case, who did your dad (America, I mean) like the best?" He asked with a sly smirk.

The whole room went quiet at the question and they all turned to stare at the states who were staring confusedly at each other.

"Um..." New York said uncertainly.

"Ahem!" England cleared his throat to get his attention. "That's obvious, isn't it?" He said smugly. "I am the father of most of them."

"Non! Don't forget all of them within the Louisiana Purchase! I think that covers about a lot of them."

"W-What? You git! I had more with him number wise!" England yelled before starting a fight with France. Prussia watched with a smirk on his face.

"Must you cause trouble, Bruder?" Germany asked with a sigh.

"Wouldn't be me otherwise."

"Well!" Netherlands suddenly said loudly. "How have you been today, New York? Son?" New York ran over to give him a high five.

"Well that took an unexpected turn." Prussia mumbled.

"So, you see. It's obvious that America liked _me _best since he took care of New York so well. Numbers don't matter, you know?" He said with a satisfied grin.

"If that's the case..." Spain got up from his seat and walked over to the group of states. "He must really love me. Since both my kids grew up so well under his care!" He said as he pulled both Florida and California into a group hug.

"DAAAAD!" They both complained. "My hair's getting messed up~!" California complained while Florida tried to wriggle out of Spain's grasp for some precious air.

"Wouldn't it make more sense that his most recent would be his favorite?" Japan said from another end. "Hawaii's very kawaii, you know?" He said in a soft voice with a kind smile that told everyone that he had ulterior motives behind it.

"Oh~! Thanks for pointing that out for me, Japan!" Russia said and earned a glare from Japan. "I love my American son!" He said as he shot Alaska a look who promptly looked away to avoid suspicion from his fellow states.

"Hey! Hey! I think that out of all of Al's kids, my personality really shows up in our kids! And he's taken care of them so well!" Mexico said proudly. "He even named a state after me!"

"If you hadn't noticed or remembered, I was called New Amsterdam at one point!" New York shouted. "If it wasn't for England!" New York shot England a dirty look.

"Don't talk to our mom that way!" Texas hissed back with New Mexico and Arizona beside him.

"New York! Don't you dare forget-"

"-That your trade ports were only useful cause England used them!" North and South Carolina said together with a growl.

"Shut up, stupid twins!" Florida yelled at them. "England was not a good person! He tricked my dad!"

"You shut up, bi-polar freak!" Wyoming yelled. "At least my dad can stand up to him!"

"Thank God Daddy America favored England. At least he didn't name me something wierd!" Pennsylvania scowled at Idaho.

"Don't you dare make fun of my name!" Idaho said, having enough of the dumb jokes and just jumped Pennsylvania.

Somewhere in the midst of the states and countries fighting, Prussia heard someone say, "Mr. Obama, would you like to continue this conversation in the next room?" And he started giggling. His brother, however, was trying to contain some of the madness, but he knew that he was secretly as glad as he was for not messing with America.

"Kolkolkolkolkol..."

"Stupid Communist!" Hawaii accused Alaska.

"What? If I'm Communist, you must be Fascist!"

"Don't judge by my Dad's past actions!"

"Then don't judge mine!" A fist fight followed.

"If Daddy America loved your dad so much" Nevada said, exaggerating the 'so', "Why the hell would he start a war with him? Twice?"

"What?" Ohio yelled back. "Twice? Once! 1812 was with Canada!"

"Canada belonged to England back then."

"So? We were fighting _Canada_!"

"Fine? But let's not forget the famous Revolutionary War!"

"Wars create angst, if you didn't notice." Maryland said smugly.

"Of course, the _anime freak_ would know!" Montana snorted.

"The correct term is _Otaku_! At least I'm not crazy about teenage pop stars!" Maryland said with a disgusted look.

"Oh my God! For the last time! She picked that name! I didn't do it! I had nothing to do it! And you're still a geek either way!"

"Girls, lets not start a cat fight here." Wisconsin said with a sigh.

"Stay out of a girl's business!" Both of them yelled back at him and Wisconsin was so startled, he took a few steps back, bumped into Michigan and fell on each other.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Hey everyone! Sorry I was late! I stopped for a snack at McDonalds!" America said with a grin before he saw the state of everyone in the room. "... Ok! Who started the fighting? Actually, you're all going to be grounded-"

"DAD!" They all yelled, causing America to jump.

"Who do you like better? Which of our other dads?"

"I, er, what?"

"We need to know, Dad!" Nebraska said loudly. "Tell them that Daddy France is better than England!"

"I..."

"No way! Daddy Spain is obviously more loved!" California said. North and South Dakota rolled their eyes at that statement.

"Don't delude yourselves!" New Mexico said, sticking her tongue out at them. "He named me after Mommy!"

"And he made a movie with a famous line based on me!" Kansas said loudly.

"What does that count for?" Missouri asked with a questioning look.

"Look, we're fighting them, not each-" Minnesota got cut off.

"OK! CALM DOWN!" America yelled. "Why are you all acting like this?"

"France and England are pounding each other. ...Spain and Netherlands are doing the same. Japan's gone ninja on Russia..." Prussia reported from the back of the room. "This is sweet."

America glared at the German before walking over.

"Oh, what is it, America? Aren't you going to tell everyone who you like best?"

"You know its not good to make me angry." America threatened.

"Oh, I am _so_ scared!" Prussia pretended to shiver. "World power America is angry with me! What am I supposed to do?" He stuck his tongue out at the American. "Bite me."

"Oh, I have a better idea in mind."

"I just told you I'm not-"

America placed a hand on Prussia's chair, swung it to face him and kissed him. "There, did that answer your question?" America said when he pulled away.

At first, Prussia was too shocked for words. When he regained his voice, the only thing he spouted out were a bunch of curses. "You...You! Bastard! Stop whoring around with everyone! Oh my God, I'm so glad I never had to deal with you!"

"Bruder. You had to expect consequences from that joke." Germany said as he finished his magazine.

"You're just going to let him get away from kissing me?" Prussia asked in shock and Germany just gave him a shrug.

"Since Prussia won't shut up, let's tie him up, throw him in the closet and continue the meeting." America suggested. More than one nation gladly volunteered.

The next meeting was hosted by Germany. Halfway through the meeting, America put on a thoughtful look. "Hey Prussia?"

"Yea?" He said as he looked up from the DS had borrowed from Japan.

"I forgot, who are Alsace-Lorraine's parents again?"

Prussia dropped the DS and Japan let out a small yelp of shock. "...Shit." He whispered to himself as he glared at the American.

* * *

Notes...

I mainly used these two maps for help on deciding which state had who for their parents:

.org/wiki/File:United_States_

.org/usa/topic/colonial/graphics/1750_

Louisiana Purchase - Simply put, America bought a lot of land from France

Spain's territory included Texas and etc, but I wanted to include Mexico as part of the prompt.

Hawaii - Hawaii has a large Japanese population

Alaska - Bought from Russia

New York City used to be called New Amsterdam before the English took over.

Florida is bi-polar due to his weather changes.

Idaho - Just sound it out for the joke

I sort of assume that Alaska and Hawaii would take after their other dads. And since in cannon Japan hunts Russia down dressed as a ninja, these two can't get along that well either.

The two wars with England - Revolutionary War and War of 1812

Maryland and Montana - I don't really know these two states that well, but I do know that Maryland has a big anime convention (I am not sure about Montana) and well, there is that singer...

Wisconsin and Michigan - Mostly seperated by a lake. But either way, they're right next to each other.

Kansas - "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" from "The Wizard of Oz"

* * *

**De-Anon from Kink Meme**

**I'm actually not that awesome with stereotypes, as you can see... |D;; I had attempted to put all 50 states in...but it was too much and I didn't want to make it too long OTL Apologies if I missed a certain state, made a mistake in history/who their parents are, and if I made their personalities no good. (Most of them don't really have a personality, actually, lol...)**


End file.
